Let My 'G' Tell You
by GummyPandas
Summary: Sasuke tidak sesuatu yang biasa, seperti kebanyakan orang. Cintanya pada Si Cantik Hyuuga juga bukan cinta mainstream. /"Si-gi-a-ga-la-gan!" / Freak!Sasuke, OOC. RnR ;)


Sasuke percaya, sesuatu yang setengah-setengah dan biasa itu tidak terlalu bagus. Sasuke masih ingat apa yang diucapkan oleh seseorang yang berkoar-koar di kotak persegi berwarna hitam –Sasuke tidak mau menyebutnya televisi karena terlalu _mainstream_– tentang bagaimana cara menjadi sukses.

_'Kalau mau sukses jangan setengah-setengah. Kalau tidak menjadi yang beda jadilah yang paling super atau paling buruk. Orang lebih mengingat yang itu.'_

Dan sekarang, Sasuke menatap tulisan yang ditempel di dindingnya dengan penuh hikmat. Tulisan yang berisi ucapan motivasi pria motivator yang sedikit salah diartikan oleh Sasuke.

Ah, ucapan pria itu memang benar.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

Kita lihat saja contoh yang paling sederhana, seperti di sekolah. Guru akan lebih ingat kepada muridnya yang luar biasa pintar atau yang luar biasa bodoh atau yang luar biasa unik.

Tapi yang luar biasa pintar dan yang luar biasa bodoh sudah terlalu _mainstream_.

Jadi, Sasuke lebih menyukai yang luar biasa unik dan itu sedang diterapkan pada kehidupannya sekarang.

Sasuke mengambil tasnya dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. _Okaa-san_ dan _aniki_-nya sudah duduk di kursi makan. _Okaa-san_ yang selalu menyayangi Sasuke itu tersenyum dan menyodorkan sepotong roti berselai tomat dengan balok keju dan batangan cokelat besar di dalamnya.

Oh ayolah, selai cokelat dan lembaran atau parutan keju terlalu _mainstream_.

"Masih suka yang aneh-aneh, Sasuke?" Cibir Itachi.

Sasuke mendengus, "_Tegentugu sagajaga_, _Bagakaga Aganigikigi_."

Itachi dan Mikoto yang mendengarnya melongo. Namun, Itachi yang sadar bahwa betapa jeleknya melongo segera sadar, "Apa yang kau bilang?"

"Bahasa 'g'. Sedang _trend_ disebuah grup."

Sasuke melahap rotinya cepat, seakan kalau ia lambat dunia akan kiamat. Susu vanilla-nya yang masih penuh disedot Sasuke dengan sedotan khususnya yang berbentuk sedotan 'hati'.

Makan lambat dan sedotan lurus itu terlalu _mainstream_. Sangat _mainstream_.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Sasuke mengarahkan kakinya menuju sepeda yang terparkir manis di garasi. Ia lalu membimbing sepedanya keluar bersamanya, bukan mengayuh atau menaiki atau apapun yang sejenisnya. Sasuke hanya memegang kedua pegangan sepeda dan membawanya.

Karena mengayuh sepeda terlalu _mainstream_.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**-Let My 'G' Tell You-**

**.**

_**Warning **_**: **_**Freak**_**!Sasuke, OOC akut, **_**mainstream-syndrome**_**, **_**MissTypos**_**, **_**Failed **_**Humor.**

**.**

**.**

Jarak antara rumah Sasuke dengan sekolah memang tidak begitu jauh, makanya Sasuke nekat untuk tidak mengayuh sepedanya, kecuali untuk saat terdesak, seperti dia terlambat atau membonceng _crush_-nya. Itu, si cantik dari keluarga Hyuuga.

Beberapa orang memperhatikan Sasuke dan sepeda Sasuke, memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Nak," seorang pria tua dengan korannya menegur Sasuke, "Apa sepedamu baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke menekuk alisnya, "Tentu saja."

Dan pria tua itu bingung, "Kenapa kamu tidak menaikinya?"

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan diam-diam, benar-benar orang yang terjangkiti virus _mainstream_, "Karena naik sepeda terlalu _mainstream_."

Dan Sasuke pergi begitu saja.

Itulah yang tidak Sasuke suka, orang _mainstream_ pasti tidak bisa menerima sebuah keunikan baru dan hanya terpaku pada satu hal saja, yang itu-itu saja.

'_Otak dengkul_,' Sasuke mengumpat, _'Tidak sepertiku_.'

Sasuke melambatkan langkahnya begitu hampir melewati kediaman Hyuuga. Di dalam hati Sasuke mulai mengucapkan doa, agar si sulung Hyuuga yang cantiknya tidak _mainstream_ itu keluar dari kediamannya dan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu mulai menghitung.

Satu.

Tiga.

Lima.

Dua.

Empat.

Enam.

De–

Sasuke masih menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas.

Oh ayolah, menghitung angka secara berurutan itu terlalu _mainstream_.

Delapan.

Sepulu–

Dan doa Sasuke terwujud.

Hinata keluar dari gerbang rumahnya dan berjalan pelan. Sasuke mendorong sepedanya kuat, mengejar Hinata.

"Hyuuga!"

Hinata menoleh menghadap Sasuke. Wajahnya perlahan merona dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Sasuke dalam hati tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ah, pasti si Hyuuga itu memerah karena melihat Sasuke yang aw-seksi-sekali. Namun semakin dekat, Sasuke semakin tahu apa yang membuat Hinata merona, sesuai dengan arah pandangan Hinata yang mengarah kepada bagian di bawah pusar dan ikat pinggang Sasuke.

'Punyaku pasti menakjubkan,' Sasuke kembali tersenyum dalam hatinya, kali ini lebih lebar, 'Hinata pasti kepincut padaku, _hegehegehege_.'

Begitu Sasuke tiba di hadapan Hinata, wajah gadis itu semakin memerah dan tak lepas dari bagian tubuh Sasuke. Namun tiba-tiba, Hinata membalik tubuhnya dan menutup matanya, "Kyaaa! Cepat ditutup Uchiha-_kun_!"

"Apa yang ditutup?" Ucap Sasuke bingung, tentu saja.

"Itu! Itu!"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Itu apa?

"R-r-re-res–"

"_Rest_? Istirahat? Kamu ingin istirahat, Hyuuga?"

"Resletingmu! Resleting celanamu, Uchiha-_kun_!" Pekik Hinata yang untung saja hanya mereka berdua yang ada di pinggir jalan itu.

Sasuke melirik resletingnya dengan wajah horor dan membalik tubuhnya sambil mengumpat pelan dengan kata-kata yang sedikit asing di telinga Hinata.

"_Si-gi-a-ga-la-ga-n_!"

**.**

**.**

Acara berangkat sekolah bersama yang seharusnya berjalan lancar menjadi kacau balau. Gadis Hyuuga itu lebih memilih berjalan beberapa meter di belakang Sasuke daripada berjalan beriringan. Ingin rasanya Sasuke mengutuk resletingnya, tetapi kalau resletingnya dikutuk, Sasuke takut benda yang menyimpan monster besar itu tidak mau terbuka atau tidak mau ditutup.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sengaja tidak meresleting celananya dan bermaksud menutupnya sebelum berangkat sekolah, lalu seperti yang bisa ditebak, Sasuke melupakan sesuatu yang penting baginya.

Ah, setidaknya ia tidak terlalu _mainstream_. Tapi Sasuke tidak akan melakukannya lagi karena itu membuat Hinata-nya menjauh.

Sasuke memarkirkan sepedanya di parkiran sepeda, sebenarnya Sasuke ingin memarkirkan sepedanya di parkiran mobil, hanya saja ia takut diusir. Tapi tidak apa, _mainstream_ sekali-kali tidak akan membuatmu menjadi _mainstream_ selamanya.

Hinata telah masuk ke ruang kelas duluan. Sasuke mengejarnya dan mendaratkan bokongnya pada kursi di sebelah Hinata. Mereka sekelas, tentu saja.

Sasuke melirik Hinata diam-diam lalu kembali menatap ke depan seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, "Kamu marah?"

Hinata menoleh, wajahnya memerah, lagi, "T-Tidak!"

Sekelompok anak laki-laki sedikit menarik perhatian Sasuke, sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya, "Kamu ada acara malam jum'at nanti?"

"Tidak. K-kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi."

Ah, Sasuke malu untuk mengatakan kalau ia ingin kencan dengan Hinata, pada malam jum'at. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin mengajak Hinata pada malam minggu, malam dimana para anak muda turun ke jalan dan _mall_.

Tapi malam minggu terlalu _mainstream_ untuk malam berkencan.

"B-Baiklah. Tapi Uchiha-_kun_ yang minta izin pada _Otou-sama_," Hinata mengucapkannya dengan malu-malu.

Sinyal Sasuke! Sinyal!

"Tidak apa, aku yakin ayahmu percaya padaku–" _–karena aku bukan  
manusia_ mainstream.

**.**

**.**

Malam jum'at sudah datang. Sasuke mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Kemejanya sudah disetrika licin oleh Mikoto, celana _jeans_-nya pun begitu. Yang penting, Sasuke malam ini sudah ganteng dan seksi.

Dan pastinya, Sasuke sudah menutup dulu resletingnya.

Sasuke menuruni tangga lalu menyambar kunci motor Itachi yang tergeletak manis di atas meja telepon. Sebenarnya Sasuke agak malas naik motor, karena kalau naik motor berarti ia melanggar peraturan dan orang yang melanggar peraturan lebih banyak daripada yang menaatinya.

Itu _mainstream_.

Kali ini Sasuke mengendarai motor, ia sengaja melakukan hal _mainstream_. Malu _dong_ kalau Sasuke ke rumah calon mertua tapi menggiring motornya. Nanti Sasuke malah dikira tidak mampu untuk menghidupi lahir dan batinnya Hinata.

Dalam waktu yang sebentar, Sasuke sudah sampai di rumah Hinata. Ia mematikan mesin motor Itachi, turun dari motor, lalu menekan tombol _intercom_ yang ada di sana.

_'Siapa?'_

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka sedikit, Sasuke menunggu.

Hinata muncul. Rok selututnya yang agak mengembang sedikit bergoyang.

"_Otou-sama_-ku memanggilmu, Uchiha-_kun_," Ucap Hinata sambil kembali masuk ke rumahnya.

Sasuke menarik napas tegang. Semoga pertemuan pertamanya dengan calon ayah mertua berlangsung baik dan merestuinya, _'Itu harus.'_

Pintu masuk dibuka, langsung menampilkan koridor. Hinata membuka sebuah pintu yang menampilkan ruang keluarga dan Hiashi, sang calon mertua yang berwajah garang.

Ah, Hiashi-_otou-sama I love you._

Sasuke duduk di atas _zabuton_ dengan tenang, sementara Hinata duduk di sebelah Hiashi, agak ke belakang.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sambal terasi, sambal _Kaa-san-_ku.  
Sasuke Uchiha, itulah namaku."

Oke, kali ini Sasuke membalasnya dengan pantun kilat, agar tidak _mainstream_.

Hiashi terdiam sementara Hinata diam-diam menepuk dahinya. Sasuke merasa Hiashi terpesona dengan pantun kilatnya.

"Ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Hinata?"

"Saya calon me–maksudku, kami teman sebangku."

"Setahuku sekolah Hinata memakai kursi, bukan bangku," Hiashi sedikit mengernyitkan alis.

"Kami teman sebelahan meja, Hyuuga-_sama_."

"Begitu?"

"Ya." Diam-diam Sasuke mengutuk Hiashi dalam hati, kenapa proses perestuannya lama sekali! Sasuke 'kan pemuda baik-baik, tampan pula!

"Jangan bawa Hinata pulang diatas jam sembilan malam," akhirnya... "Dan harus kau yang mengantarkan Hinata hingga masuk ke dalam rumah."

"Saya mengerti Hyuuga-_sama_."

Sasuke berdiri, lalu menunduk hormat. Hinata mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang dan Hiashi tetap berada di posisinya.

"Kami pergi dulu, _Otou-sama_," pamit Hinata.

Pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu sudah naik ke atas motor Itachi, menunggu Hinata yang masih berada di dalam rumah. Begitu Hinata menampakkan wujudnya, Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah pelindung kepala –nama _mainstream_-nya helm– kepada Hinata, "Pegangan yang erat."

Kali ini Sasuke bersyukur dapat meminjam motor _sporty_ Itachi yang ban belakangnya lebih besar daripada ban di depan.

Sangat bersyukur.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menghentikan motor Itachi –ingat itu adalah motor pinjaman—di depan sebuah gedung. Hinata turun dari motor itu duluan dan Sasuke setelahnya. Gadis Hyuuga itu menatap bangunan di depannya takut-takut. Beberapa pikiran negatif terlintas di benaknya.

"Ayo," Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, Hinata ragu-ragu mengenggamnya, "Aku tidak akan melakukan yang macam-macam padamu, kalau itu yang kamu pikirkan."

"B-baiklah."

Sasuke membuka pintu gedung itu. Gelap. Hanya beberapa lampu di lorong itu yang bersinar.

Ah, Hinata baru menyadari kalau itu adalah gedung olahraga. Stadion kecil lebih tepatnya.

Sasuke terus menarik tangan Hinata, hingga akhirnya mereka mencapai ujung dari lorong, menampilkan sebuah pintu. Sasuke mendorong pintu itu, sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang menyapa indera penglihatan Hinata, membuat gadis itu harus menyipitkan matanya. Setelah mata Hinata telah bisa menyesuaikan cahaya, Hinata takjub, tidak percaya, dan kaget.

Bagaimana tidak, di dekat tengah lapangan rumput stadion itu terletak dua buah kursi dan sebuah meja. Tak jauh dari sana, sebuah pentas kecil berdiri dengan _band_ teman-teman sekolah Hinata, _Monday Monkey Day_ yang beranggotakan Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, dan Shino. Band yang beraliran _rock_ dan _alternative-rock_, bukan _jazz_ atau _pop_ atau sesuatu yang biasa didengar ketika berkencan.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Hinata sangat kaget, melainkan bangku stadion yang ramai diisi oleh teman-temannya. Sangat... _unique_.

Berkencan di tempat sepi nan gelap itu sudah biasa 'kan? Lagipula itu untuk kekasih yang otaknya terlalu _mainstream_ dan perlu dibersihkan.

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata hingga menuju meja yang ada di lapangan, lalu mendudukan Hinata disalah satu kursi. Dua orang wanita berpakaian pelayan datang, meletakkan makanan setengah berat dan segelas teh berwarna ungu gelap, mirip _wine_. Ingat, Sasuke di sini adalah Sasuke yang masih dibawah umur.

Mereka makan dalam diam –tidak diam juga, sebab _Monday Monkey Day_ sedang menyanyikan lagu _Heavy Metal_– dan hikmat. Begitu mereka selesai, kedua wanita tadi kembali datang dan mengambil piring mereka lalu meletakkan dua mangkok es krim rasa _mint_.

"I-ini luar biasa, Uchiha-_kun_," Hinata masih tersenyum dengan wajah berbinar.

_Ya dong, Sasuke–_, "–Ini tidak seberapa, Hyuuga-_san_."

"Hinata saja."

"Sasuke saja."

Lalu mereka tertawa, melupakan semua orang yang sedang menunggu-nunggu momen membahagiakan.

Diam-diam Sasuke meremas telapak meja gemas. Lagu _rock_ yang dinyanyikan suara aneh Naruto sudah berakhir dan tiba-tiba saja berganti menjadi lagu yang mendayu-dayu nan romantis.

_'Ini saatnya! Ini saatnya!'  
_  
Sasuke berdiri, menarik perhatian Hinata dari es krimnya, lalu berjalan ke arah pentas. Langkah Sasuke begitu mantap, padahal sebenarnya kakinya gemetar.

_Buang napas, tarik napas.  
_

_Buang napas, tarik napas._

Naruto menyerahkan sebuah _microphone_. Sasuke mengetuk _microphone_ itu sebelum diarahkan ke depan mulutnya.

"Hinata, mungkin, aku bukan Chuck Norris yang digila-gilai Bieber Justin. Aku juga bukan Superman yang berani memakai celana dalan di luar–"

Hinata memerah.

"Aku tidak tampan seperti Robert Pattinson, seksi seperti Johnny Depp dan atletis seperti Rai Ade."

Hinata kembali memerah membayangkan semua lelaki yang disebutkan Sasuke, sementara para penonton yang melihat mereka menggigit jari.

"Aku tidak pintar seperti Albert Einstein serta romantis seperti Adolf Hitler."

Hinata menarik napas gugup.

"Tapi, aku, dari hatiku yang paling dalam, aku mencintaimu."

Dan Hinata tertegun. Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku? Kalau kamu setuju, datanglah ke pentas, kalau tidak... tunggulah aku di depan, tempat motor Itachi terparkir."

Semua orang menahan napas, termasuk Naruto, tanpa disadarinya.

Hinata termenung. Perlahan, gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya, dan berjalan menjauhi meja, menuju pintu keluar dengan kepala menunduk. Sasuke menahan napas.

Dan Sasuke tahu, segala harapannya bersama Hinata dan rancangan tentang rumah tangganya masa depan sudah pupus.

Kering! Hancur!

Teganya engkau Hyuuga cantik yang menjerat hati Sasuke!

Lagu yang dibawakan _Monday Monkey Day_ berhenti, entah sejak kapan. Naruto menunduk dan memberikan saputangannya pada Sasuke, sebagai rasa simpati. Kiba, Chouji dan Shino mengusap sudut matanya.

Hidup itu keras, _Uke-kun_.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, menatap anggota _band_ dalam diam.

Tanpa menyadari Hinata yang lari pontang-panting menuju pentas dan memeluk Sasuke. Erat. Sangat erat. Semua penonton kembali menahan napas.

"_Agakugu megenegerigimaganyaga, Sagasugukege-kugun_."

Oh Robert, Kristen!

Hinata menerimanya! Hinata menerima Sasuke! Menggunakan bahasa 'g' pula, bahasa dunia Sasuke, walau sedikit terpatah-patah!

Tidak, itu tidak _mainstream_. Sasuke menyukainya.

Sungguh tega kamu Hinata! Lihat, Sasuke semakin cinta padamu 'kan!

Hinata mengarahkan bibirnya mendekati telinga Sasuke dan berbisik di sana, "Aku menyukai pemuda yang unik_, U-gu-ke-ge-ku-gun_."

Ah ya, mungkin ini balasan karena Sasuke selalu berbuat baik, seperti menjawab pertanyaan orang tua dengan ketus, sehingga ia mendapat bidadari seperti Hinata.

Dan Sasuke yakin, kehidupannya bersama Hinata pasti penuh dengan huruf 'g'.

.

**-END-**

.

* * *

**P/N : Halo~ selamat awal Agustus-an~**

**Oke, ini berakhir dengan gajenya. Humor pertama saya, jadi maaf kalo jelek dan aneh :v**

**Yang tidak mengerti bahasa 'g', hilangkan saja g-nya.**

**Sebenarnya ini bisa saya _publish_ bulan kemarin, tapi karena ponsel saya ngehang dan belum disimpan, datanya ilang m(_ _)m #curcol  
**  
**Terima kasih yang sudi membaca ^o^**

**Mind to read, review, critic, flame?**

**Salam Cedric,**

**Gece, Panda**


End file.
